dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegity
Vegity is the long lost daughter of King Vegeta, sister of Vegeta and Tarble, wife of Broly, and mother of Bregy. Early Life Vegity was King Vegeta's daughter sent off the planet the moment she was born. After three months, she eventually crash landed on planet namek. Although sent to the planet to destroy it, being so young, the namekians raised her as their own. She eventually outclassed their best warrior Nail, becoming queen of the planet. Nail and all the other namekians (except Guru who was like a father figure to her) became her faithful servants, even voluntarily building a kingdom for her. Catastrophe on Namek When Frieza and his gang arrived on planet Namek in search of the dragonballs, she felt this! She immediately sent Nail to fight. Nail was nearly slaughtered by Dadoria when Krillin saved him. Meanwhile, Gohan was around the back secretly getting a dragonball from elder Moori. Krillin then flew off with a badly injured Nailed on his shoulder and Dende in his hand with Dadoria in hot persuit. Gohan then blasted Dadoria to distract him long enough so Krillin could put Dende and Nail down. "Solar Flare," Krillin scream, as he used his deceased friend's technique so he and Gohan could escape. Meanwhile, Vegity, feeling the nemekian's depleting energy, rushed to the scene. She floated in front of Dadoria in the same manner her brother Vegeta did in the original. "Leave my people alone, or I will have to destroy you," she warned. "You, destroy me, heh heh heh! Are you their protector or something," Dadoria taunted. Then he noticed something, she had a tell! "A Sai, Saiyan," he said as he flew in fear attempting to flee. Vegity just looked at him, knowing that she still had his hand threw him up in the air and blew him up just like her brother did. Meanwhile, back at the Nemekian village. "Master Frieza someone just destroyed Dadoria easy," Zarbon said with fear. "My, My, My dear Zarbon, no need to worry, they must have tricked him thats all, you know how dimwitted Dadoria can be. I'll send Cui after, their can't be anyone that strong here, this planet is pitiful." Zarbon "I'll go check it out myself sir, it could be Vegeta." Zarbon then flew off heading towards where his comrade had fallen. Zarbon seen Vegity. "Not Vegeta, but I was very close, she is a saiyan." Zarbon "Die you monkey," as he flew towards Vegity with a kick. "You think that can hurt me? You only figt for Frieza, you only fight for evil, wrong causes, and that will be your demise," said Vegity as she grabbed his foot. "Get ready to die," she yelled as she swung Zarbon by his foot and into a nearby mountain. Zarbon, realizing her strenght, knew he couldn't hold back. He knew he had to go full-power from the start. He transformed into the beast, but yet was still easily overpowered by Vegity. She toyed with him for a duration, to not reveal her true power., but Zarbon quickly realized that she wasn't even trying. Zarbon then seen krillin and rushed down and threw an energy ball at the still injured Nail who Dende was healing. Nail was dead, his body layed there soulless, Dende was injured blood gushing out the side of his head, and Vegity, oh Vegity was enraged. Vegity upon seeing this, her aura arrised. A yellow aura surronded her as she screamed. "I will not... let you... GET AWAY WITH THIS. Vegity then turned super-saiyan. "Zarbon, DIEEEE," she said as she threw a galactic buster, a green blast which she on her own developed. Zarbon's deceased body just layed there motionless. "Nail, Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaail," Vegity screamed as she cried over the lost of her best friend. She cried for about ten minutes, before properly introducing herself to Krillin and Gohan. She then powered down out of super saiyan mode. She then went over and healed Dende, who, in return did the same for her. "So, Krillin, Gohan, why are you guys here," asked Vegity. "For the Dragonballs, we want to revive our friends that died in battle," replied Krillin. "The pink one, he said I was a ...Saiyan, do you know anything about that?" Vegity asked "Well, in a way, thats the reason we're here," said Krillin. "My friend Goku, our planet's greatest hero, died in battle against his brother after finding out he was a Saiyan. But the bad guy died too. He then alerted his two partners, Nappa, and Vegeta. Who came to earth bent on destroying the planet. We defeated them, but 5 of our friends were lost in battle. So, we came here hoping to wish them back, only to discover that Vegeta and these guys were already here looking for them. And Gohan here is Goku's son, so that makes him part-saiyan. Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Prince Category:Vegeta Category:Characters